


all those simple things

by laratoncita



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Difficult Decisions, Episode Related, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, This is my only rationale, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laratoncita/pseuds/laratoncita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie is not going to think about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all those simple things

**Author's Note:**

> This is the only rationalization I am currently willing to believe re: Glenn and Maggie's decision to leave nO I'm not okay. Title from "A Simple Kind of Life" by No Doubt bc I like hurting myself and others emotionally. I still own nothing. (Also on ff!)

Maggie is not going to think about it.

She's not going to think about how they just got out of that Hell-hole. She's not going to think about how they were just minutes away from slaughtering Glenn, or Rick, or Daryl. She's not going to think about the powdered milk they were being fed, and she's not going to think about how it all almost fell apart.

She's not going to do it. She can't.

And she's not going to think about how she saw her daddy die, or the way the Governor looked as he did, and she's sure as Hell not going to think about the way her daddy had smiled at them, as if things were going to be okay.

She is not, under any circumstances, going to think about Beth. She's not going to think about what it was like when they'd first come home from the hospital—how tiny she had been, with blonde wisps of hair already in her face. No, Maggie is _not_ going to think about helping Shawn teach her how to ride her bike, or doing laundry together after it all went to shit, or helping her put on makeup for her first real date. She is _not_ going to think about watching her take care of the farm, then the baby, then the kids while they were in the prison. She's not going to think about the brother-sister jokes that she and Glenn had loved. She's not going to think about it.

She's not going to think about her baby sister.

"We'll go with them," Maggie says instead, and Glenn looks up at her, candles warm on both their skin. She reaches out to him, cups his face in her hands. She wonders what their kids might look like, if— _when_ —they have them. It. Him, or her. Glenn doesn't know yet, but he will, soon. She can see it in his eyes, the idea of it forming, and knows he'll say yes. Knows there's nothing else out there, not unless they take the trek to DC, take the risk and hope it doesn't fall through.

His hands fall to her hips when she takes a step closer. "This world can be saved," Maggie says, and neither say anything about the hollowness in her voice. " _We_ can be saved."

Maggie's not going to think about it.

(Thinking about it makes it too real.)

.

**Author's Note:**

> False negatives on pregnancy tests are very real, plus they might have had the chance to conceive between that experience and the prison falling. I'm done.


End file.
